Talk:Zero Suit
New trivia section Parkersvx90210Parkersvx90210 04:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC)- Alright, seeing how every little thing I do has to result in blocking by someone (I'm not allowed to say who therefore resulting in more blocking because Wikitroid is a dictatorship) I will ask if it is okay that I add a trivia section to the zero suit. Let's face it guys, we all know that the design on the back of the zero suit looks like a G-string, and I think it deserves recognition. So, that is why I'm asking if I can add it. I feel that I have a right to being that I am very knowledgable about the Metroid series. I just recently finished my marathon of playing the Metroid games in chronological order, I read just about everything on Metroid Galaxy Guide, I've read the manga, I had a guitar built with a metroid reference on it. I covered all the bases. I don't have the say so, but i wouldn't use the term "g-string", simply because there are some people out there that might take it the wrong way (not me, but thats just the way some people are). If it were me i would just re-word it a bit and add it. Oh and sorry about you being blocked. Piratehunter 05:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Is there something wrong here? I'm sure that you can send a personal e-mail or contact one of the administrators of Wikitroid or general Wikia if you have a problem. Observe the rules and you won't be blocked. But I'm not going to draw this out into some sort of war, and I'll stop there. (No hard feelings.) As for the "G-String design" you're seeing, it's just a seam in between the material sections of the legs and the torso. Without the "design" on paper, it would have made the jumpsuit look inorganic and strange, as if there was no separation of her legs & her torso at all. I think that the symbols on her chest, back, and hands would be good for discussion, though. Armantula513 05:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Gallery Shouldn't there be a picture in the gallery that isn't from Brawl? We should include at least one from an ending or a cut scene. Metroidhunter32 02:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) There are plenty of those strewn around...... everywhere. But an actual gameplay image taken from MZM is of the image for the Chozo Hieroglyphic. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula 513]] 03:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) The zero suits more kid friendly than a bikini. Metroids gone kiddy. Samusiscool2 Keep in mind that the Zero Suit is as high-resolution as the 2-D series gets. If Super Metroid had those kinds of graphics, I doubt that they would have shown Samus in such revealing attire. And if you're looking for something scantily, I suggest that you should look on an adult website search. Metroid is Metroid, not the Guy Game. Remember this. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) i dont like the bikini Its kinda too reveling for a E-T series ya know. We have 6 year olds playing this! Samusiscool2 13:12, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I just noticed this Her hair is blonde but her eyebrows are black. Doesn't that mean she dyed it? Zabbeth 15:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Nintendo did WHAT? I bet alot of people know this already, and alot of people will make perverted comments but, the Zero suit samus in brawl has somewhat larger breasts than the metroid prime 3 corruption moddel, which, I must say is odd that Nintendo would actually do that. weird eh?Samuslovr1 01:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :The people who worked on brawl probally can't appreciate that samus sells games by the fact she kicks butt. Not by sex appeal. Retro Studios could appreciate that but the people on brawl couldn't. Metroidhunter32 01:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) the sheer fact that you noticed this means you are a perv. Thisnameisutternonsence 01:45, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :29 October 2008 (UTC) [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) think that... buzz Fatal Error: Unhandled Exception (T_UNCAUGHT_EXCEPTION) occurred in T_TRY_BLOCK at 03:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) in /fastlizard4/etc/get from internet.so on line 6132, expecting T_CATCH_BLOCK after line 6172. How do you even know that the change was intentional? Face it, the Prime depictions of Samus in the Zero Suit rarely last for very long, and the camera is usually either moving or focused on another part of her body (such as in MP3, when it shows her face as she wakes up and her arm as the Power Suit is being activated); therefore, getting her chest to be "perfectly" the same size in both the Prime series and SSBB is like asking Samus to forgive the Space Pirates for killing her parents. I'm a guy and, frankly, I don't care whether they're larger than normal in Brawl or not; in fact, (and I'm going to risk being blocked saying this) they look pretty nice to me either way. Diachronos 06:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Subtle, Diachronos. It's worded in a "not-so-obscene" way, and there's an absence of curse words, so.... I guess I'll let you off ....this time! Trying not to laugh, from [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, I don't even know why I'm pursuing this argument anyway, but I'm going to put my two cents in. Just compare the left & right images, and draw your own conclusions. Keep in mind that the left image is in a below eye-level perspective (perhaps 3 feet off of the ground) while the one on the right is at eye-level. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) She's turning in that picture, which does stretch out the anatomy. Compared to the bar scene image, it looks like they got their modeling accurate. ChozoBoy 22:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I hope you guys (maybe girls, I don't know) noticed I said Corruption not Zero MissionSamuslovr1 00:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) The only thing I notice that is different in these pictures is that the Brawl Zero Suit sticks to her chest, so that her breasts stand out more. Corruption378 01:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Protection I hope its okay that I protected Zero Suit(its somewhat obvious why)Samuslovr1 00:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) someone else want to make the joke or should I? I think that you should turn it off, because I've been here for five days, and it still won't let me edit it.corruption378 16:07, April 11 2009 ::Yet, your first edit was only yesterday? I assume that the protection from editing by new users is based on the length of time that you have been actively editing on this site. Aside from that, this page is highly prone to vandalism, so the protection should not be disabled. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Is she stuck? I just noticed something: how does she get out of the Zero Suit? It's not like she's inside it forever, and I don't see any zippers or whatever! Corruption378, 8:42 AM, Fri 10 Looks segmented, so it probably would detatch in pieces. Or maybe their is somekind of future/spacey solution. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My guess is that it is removed in a similar manner as the Power Suit. It's too form fitting to be able to put on and off manually. I personally like to think that it's kept in the form of a glove; she just puts on the glove, focuses for a bit, and then she's ready. User:Tuckerscreator 15:27 09 April 2009 Focuses? Corruption378 23:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Editing fault Here's a good question: why did somebody block this one, when the Bikini Suit is more prone to vandalism? Corruption378 21:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Not based on my experience... If that starts happening, it'll get dealt with. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) One last thing... Does everybody agree with me when I put in the part that states that the Zero Suit has to be made of a kind of polymer for Samus to move around in? I don't think that it's made of any kind of metal or plastic, or even cotton! Corruption378 23:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, guys, do you think it maight actually be made of the same type of polymer as the Fusion Suit? User:Tuckerscreator 20:30 04 May 2009 I don't think so. Just because it's the same color and it looks similar doesn't mean that it's the same material. Maybe it's a different version of a Metroid membrane, because of her Metroid DNA. Corruption378 20:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Read the Fusion Suit Mechanics page. It clearly states that the blue material in the Fusion Suit is a type of polymer. User:Tuckerscreator 19:55 06 May 2009 that fusion suit mechanics page is purely speculation and in no way canon/to be taken seriously If you read tha Japanese on the images, the information on the page is derived from it. If you still have doubts, go talk to Armantula513 about it. But swearing on talk pages is not be tolerated and if you keep this up you will be blocked. User:Tuckerscreator 13:24 22 May 2009 I don't see any swearing on here, Armantula. Corruption378 03:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) It was on his mostly identical post on the talk:Fusion suit Mechanics page, as well as several other posts of his before. Oh, and I'm not Armantula, I'm Tucker's creator, just to get that cleared up--Tuckerscreator 15:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) again, has that text finally been translated? :Please sign your comments. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) translation please? 13:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) As far as I know, we don't have one. Armantula made a request on MdB, but they didn't offer any help. I've got some Japanese speaking friends coming over later. Maybe we can run through it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) so the only source for that page is a couple of pictures,and some text we don't even understand?